Mistleheart
Welcome! MISTLEHEART ''' Appearance '''Fursona A spiky-furred silver tabby she-cat. She has amber eyes like sunlighgt on ice, and a long, dark gray stripe down her back. She has a long, plumy, white-tipped tail. Her paws are a dark gray, as is her ear-tips. Alternate Fursona A spiky-furred, midnight-black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, and a white paw. Her ears are snow-white and tipped with silver. She has a long, plumy tail, with a white tail-tip with a splash of silver. personality I'm technically hard to control and unpredictable, but I'm working on that. I like being sarcastic and stubborn, though of course I'd never say that. I'm cool under fire, but I hate contests where you're the only person on the stage. I sleep lightly and wake up whenever the sun rises, or before. I like adventures (that is, until the tragic death) and being mischievous, and I think that every once in a while, someone has to break a rule. Even though I hate being ordered around, I hate ordering others around, too. I can be kind and understanding when I want to be. ☆ on the wiki Mistleheart considers herself to be among the more active users on the BlogClan 2 Wiki (not anymore, children, she has fallen out of the reign of activityness). She is most likely not. She edits whenever she has the time to, and can be frequently spotted on the wiki chat when no one else is on. She is currently contributing to three collabs: one with Wistep (After Nightfall), and the other two with Streamy (Chronicles of Chaos and Story of Secrets) She roleplays in the redead Anarchy, Kingdoms, and more. She was previously an active roleplayer in the Main RP, but she quit. She is the leader of ThrushClan, a secret Clan allied with the Goose Army and FowlClan. We don't accept fowlshamers, but join if you can. You know what? Add yourself if you consider me to be your friend. I’m definitely going to forget someone. ' She and Streamy would spend hours talking with each other on Discord when they were in the same timezone. One word: ''school. '''☆ on the blog Mistleheart is becoming only slightly more active on the actual blog; before, she was far too active on the wiki, and far too inactive on the blog. Although she doesn't comment much (once in a month or so), she checks the blog daily. She has written two articles, but she isn't certain whether either of them were ever published. Otherwise, she doesn't know what to say on what she does on the blog, other than that she posts After Nightfall there. ☆ quotes "Call me Thrush." - Mistleheart regularly on chat. This has become her signature quote. And no one consistently calls her it but Streamy and Misty. "'She's a skeleton' is a wonderful quote" - Mistleheart on Can't Escape "One annoying glitch" - Mistleheart many times on Discord "anarchy is redead again" ''- Mistleheart on the wiki to Sky and Wistep '☆ trivia''' - Her Clanniversary is December 5, 2015. She thought it might be December 2, 2015, but now she's sure it's the fifth. - She first commented under the blog as "Maplebreeze" after using a name generator. - Around five days later, she changed her name to Mistleheart, and has used this name since. - She is also a Wings of Fire reader. Sometimes, she reads Wings of Fire more than she reads Warriors, which is saying something. - Her favorite Warriors characters are Jayfeather, Tall Shadow, and Ivypool. ☆ gallery Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Mentor